Home sweet Home
by Twilight's-number 1fan
Summary: What happens when Bella moves back home after being gone for five years and decides to try to be a police officer. oh and there is a new officer at the police station. Read and find out. all human rated M
1. Home

hey, ok so this is my first fan fic so sorry if it's not that good ^_^ Oh and this has some what of a mature content!

And i do not own any names from twilight so plz don't sue!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1 / home sweet home!

Bella's Pov.

As soon as got my lugage I begain to look for my dad to drive me to the green forest i used to call home, I decided after five years of living in miami as a shoe designer it was time to vist Forks again.

As soon as we hit Forks it was green every where.... As usally.

" So how does it feel to be back Bells?" I heard Charlie shout over the radio.

" Umm the same i guess it hasn't really kicked in yet, ya know." I tried to shout back.

There wasn't much talking the rest of the way home, due to the fact that charlie and I were not really the talking type.

When we pulled into the drive way I noticed something wasn't right... Where was my truck?

" Ah, dad where did my chevie go?"

" Oh opps, sorry forgot to get it out of the garage."

I had decided to leave my truck here when i left so i wouldn't stick out in miami. See my truck wasn't really new, it was more... used i guess you could say.

"So your room is in the same place as always and there is fresh sheets in the closet." My dad notified me as he carried my bags in side. " God this place hasn't changed!"

" Yeah well i don't have a fashion sence like you, now do I?"

"Guess Not." I teased.

"Umm so i'll let you seadle in. If you need me i'll be down stairs."

"Ok. Thanks dad."

Like the rest of the house my room was not changed. The walls were still light blue, and over the window was yellow curtains. every thing i left behind was in the same place I had left it in.

As soon as i was done unpacking and making my bed , I headed down stairs to see if there was any thing I could do to help out. When I arrived at the door of the kitchen I noticed a hint of smoke in the air. As I turned the corner I saw Charlie TRYING to cook pasta, and lets just say he was not secseding.

"DAD! What are you doing?" I yelled at him!

"Ummm Cooking ... Kinda?"

"Move please before you burn down the house."

I took the spoon and oven mit from him, turned the stove down to four and begain to stir the pasta. Than I started on the sauce, half an hour later I called Charlie in from the living room to eat.

As soon as Charlie sat down he asked the question he had been dieing to ask all day. " Sooooo Bella..... what jobs did you have in mind?"

OMG! We talked about this before. See Charlie is the chief of police here in forks and he has this crazy idea i should try being a police officer. Yeah not going to happen!

"DAD! We talked about this i do not have any intreast in being a cop."

"Oh please Bella for me! At least come to a training program, please!"

"No dad. You know that i can't even run two feet with out falling."

"Ok so you'll think about it that's all i wanted." And with that he walked away with a grin on his face.

The whole night i was thinking about me as an officer, yelling at people, carring a gun, stuff like that and then I dozed off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning i draged my self out of bed and made my way down stairs. When i got to the kitchen I sat down at the table and poured some milk and cerial in the bowl in front of me.

"Morning dad." I said sleeply.

"Morning Bells!" My dad said cheerfully. "So did you think about my offer?"

" Actully I did and i decided that one training section couldn't hurt." I said dully.

"Oh my gosh! Really Bella, for sure?" I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah why not!" I said in a careless voice. "Oh great! Ok get ready were leaving in twenty mins.!"

"Umm why, What are we doing?" I must have looked blank cause Charlie looked at me like I had three heads.

"The first training class starts today, I had a feeling you would say yes so I signed you up. So hurry up you wouldn't want to be late would you?" God did he look excited!

" No of course not." Man I hated him right now but you know what, if this would make him happy then so be it. I headed up stairs and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt and got dressed. I put my hair in a pony tail, then headed down stairs.

When i headed out to the car Charlie shook his head at me and pointed at the police crusier. Oh yeppy i get to drive in the police car, every girls dream!... NOT!


	2. Surprise!

Ok second chapter is better because a few new carachters come in but it is a little short sorry, but i'll update soon! ^_^

Once again twilight caracters are not mine i reapet NOT MINE!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov.

When we arrived at the police station Charlie was jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store. When we walked in Charlie showed me where to go.

"So Bells would you like me to walk you in or no?"

"Umm No thanks i'm 23 i think i can go on my own." As soon as i said "no" his face dropped.

"Oh, ok." As he begain to walk away i began to feel the gult.

"BUT!" I saw the hope on Charlies face as he turned around to face me.

"Ya know i might get lost so maybe it's best if you walk me." And out popped the little kid again.

"KOOL! ....Ummm i mean .. yeah of course." God he was tring soooooooo hard to hold it in. We turned a corner and i guess I found the room I was going in. I mean it was kinda hard to miss, There was a giant sign that said "Class one: C.P.R".

"So see ya later dad." I hope he caught the little hint in my tone that said get the hell out of here please.

"Alrighty then have fun,be good, and pay attention." with tath he turned around and left. As i walked in, a man dressed in a police uniform aproched me.

"Hello there you must be Isabella Swan, is that right?" He had a low voice,but it looked like his voice did not fit his body. I guess none of us are perfect.

"Bella" I replide in a stern voice. "Ahhh ,yes Charlies Kid. Well i'm Officer nomade. James Nomade to be percise." He said it as if he was proud of his name or some thing.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, officer Nomade." i hope i don't have to do mouth to mouth on him he scares me.

"Ok class take your seats! We will be starting now!" Officer Nomade anoncied to everyone. "Alirighty then. We are here to learn the correct way to do C.P.R are we not?" Oh lord here we go!

"Ok lets start with the Mouth to Mouth, or as you people call it... The Kiss Of Life." Please don't let HIM be the dummy. Please. Please. Please

"Isabella Swan, would you be as so kind to show us mouth to mouth?" Please,Please,Please. WAIT! Did he say some thing? Oh crap, what did he say?

"ISABELLA SWAN!" He shouted with all his force.

"Ummm yes sir?" Man he scares me. "I said show me your mouth to mouth!"

"Oh ok umm but shouldn't you have a dummie or some thing for me to do it on?" Don't say you,don't say you!

"Ah yes ok one moment." Officer Nomade left the room for about 3 mins. YES IT'S NOT HIM!

"Ok then lets countinue!" Offices Nomade marched back in the room but this time behind him was a person. But he was not only a person he was W.O.W I mean i take back what I said he IS perfect.

"Every one! This is Edward Cullen, he has just joined the police force." all i herd was Edward Cullen Then Blah Blah Blah.

"Bella." Oh ok he said me name back to reality.

"Yes sir."

"you will preform Mouth to Mouth on officer Cullen." WHAT! OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. what do i do! AH HA!

"Umm sir don't I need to be taught to preform Mouth to Mouth,before preformence?" Please say yes!

"Swan one thing you must know in this class some times you gota run before you can walk ,or some thing like that." Oh no! Ok there is a gorgous babe over there and i have to place my lips to his? I think after this some will have to do Mouth to Mouth to me. If so Lord please let it be gorgous hunk and not creepy officer Nomade.

"Oh umm ok"

"Cullen!" Oh I think his looking at me lord i think i'm going to hypervenalate.

"YES SIR!"Oh my his voice is like velvet. "Lay on the floor so Swan may preform Mouth to Mouth." At that momment my heart went belsetic.

"Well don't just stand there Swan! Proceed." Ok here i go...as i kneeld down i couldn't help but notice he's gorgous green eyes stairing at me and then all that went through my mind was, There's an audioence. Great!

Closer and closer we got i tilted his head back and bluged his nose,and then our lips meet as i puffed air into his jest i noticed how nice he smelt. Like flowers but sweeter. then with out any notice.....he placed his tounge in my mouth!


	3. Sorry

Ok i had no idea how to start this chapter so you would understand, but the beginning is edward's Pov. just before he enters the C.P.R course.

K hope you like it! Once again I do not own any of the metiral from twilight!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's Pov.

(ring!)

"Hello." I begain saying but was inturupted by mrs. Stanley.

"Oh Edward! Mr. snuggles climbed up the tree again!" Great! Really I wish she would watch her cat closer.

"Ok ,calm down i'll be there soon." Again... man! I have been on the force for two weeks and all I have done is get Mrs. Stanley's cat down from the god dame tree!

"Cullen!" I turned around to see officer Nomade yelling at me. "Yes sir." I replied.

"Come help me with the C.P.R class." Yes! I mean it's no crime secne but it's better then a cat the tries to rip my face off. "Yes sir coming."

"Newman!" I said to the guy next to me. "Yes , what do you need Cullen?" He had a sickening look on his face. I don't think he likes me.

"Go get mrs. Stanley's cat, mr. Snuggles out of the tree." hahahaha yes!

"What ever!" He shouted walking out of the police station. As i turned the corner i saw where i was going. There was a room with a giant baner that said " C.P.R" and i saw officer Nomade there waiting for me.

As I walked in i saw the class sitting down. Then after i had a scan of class my eyes landed on a girl standing in front of the room. She had lushes brown hair down her back,and brown eyes as deep as the deepest seas. there was no dout she was gorgous.

I heard officer Nomade introduce me to the class. Then he turned to the angle next to him. "Bella."

"yes sir." Wow her voice was so petit and delicate yet powerful. Me likey.

"Cullen!" Oh he said my name! "Yes sir!"

"Lay on the floor so Swan may preform mouth to mouth." Oh umm great i mean it's not like i don't want those angle lips on mine it's just i might really need mouth to mouth.

As i lied down all i could think was don't pass out there is a crowd. Great! Then ever so gentley i felt her tilt my head back and bluge my nose basic persiger to Mouth to Mouth.

Then our lips met. her lips were as soft as cotton,ten i noticed how she smelt it was like lilocks in the summer when there full blume.

then as i got caught up in the momment with out any notice for me or her my tounge lanched into her mouth. I felt her jump as my tounge tangled around her, she tasted like sugar but sweeter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov.

I know as soon as he did what he did i would have to pull away but i didn't slowly this Mouth to Mouth section turned into a make out section. Then not gently but not so hard it hurt officer Nomade pulled me away from Edward.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen this is not appropriate." As he talked I could feel me face turning redder than red.I couldn't even look at him but i could feel his glare.

"Miss Swan i think it's time for you to leave Cullen meet me in my office in half an hour. At the same time we both said "Yes sir!"

As I Begain to walk out of the police station, something yenked at my arm and i turned around to find officer Cullen look right in my eyes.

"Sorry back there i just was having some fun but i didn't think you would kiss me." Great it was a joke! "why not?" I murmered to my self.

"Sooo... if you want i could teach you real Mouth to Mouth." Oh umm what should i say? I was kinda mad at him because Charlie was going to hear about all this later. But on the other hand he was sooooo cute! Hey might as well have fun.

"Ummm where?" I think i want to i don't really know.

"Oh ah sorry how about my place?" Oh god his place ALONE! "umm do u really think that is wise you know being alone after that." God i feel like an ideot.

"Oh well actully me brother and sister will be there too. They need to learn how to do C.P.R ,but they didn't want to come here." Oh ok i guess that's fine.

"Umm sure what time and where do you live?" man this should be fun!

"actully i could pick you up. If you want that is." Oh ok then acwerd. "Yeah sure. I liv ..."

"I know where you live don't worry." Umm ok kinda scary but k.

"So i'll see you tomorrow at 3:00?" WOW this was really happening ok i'll go with it. "yeah ok bye see you tomorrow." wow omg omg omg.

All night all i could think about Edward Cullen. and then it hit me i was going to is house tomorrow.


	4. Life Saver

ok so the last chapter was not the best and i'm sorry don't hate me i had no idea how to do that one. ^_^

This chapter is a bit longer though hope this chapter is better i will try my best.

Once again i do not own twilight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov.

When i woke up i felt like a million bucks! Because I, Isabella Swan was going to Edward stinken Cullens house today. Yes this was good. :)

Then all that good feeling inside me disappeared when i heard six words and six words only.

"Isabella Marie Swan get down here!" yelled Charlie from down stairs and i knew what this was about. As i walked down the stairs i saw my dad sitting in the ketchin with a frown on his face.

"Bella do you know why i am upset?" Like i don't know,but... i think i'll play dumb.

"No dad why are you upset?" I asked with bordum in my voice. "Well I talked to officer Nomade yesterday." here we go.

"Yeah and..." god get to the point dad! "And he said you were a desturbance in the explaining?"

"Sure. well lets see i did mouth to mouth on this dude edward and then we decided to play a joke and officer Nomade has no sense of i off the hook now?"

"umm ok sure."

"Ok cool i'm going out today."

"Oh where are you going?" Man why did he always have questions? "Oh just hanging out with a friend, he's picking me up in a few mins."

"Oh do i know this friend?"

"Umm yes i guess."

"And what would their name be?"

"Omg it's, Edward Cullen he is going to tech me C.P.R since i was kicked out yesterday ok!"

"Oh really, well will you be playing jokes like you did yesterday?"

"No dad his brother and sister will be there too."

(knock, knock!)

"Dad it's him can i please go now, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEEEEEEAAAASEEEEEE!" I gave him my best puppy dog look!

"Ok but be safe!" Ewwww he said that like we would be doing something other than C.P.R!

As I opened the door i saw the god of all gods who's name was edward.

"Hey!" I must have blushed because he had a crooked smile on his face.

"Umm hi there." Why am i such a nerd around him? "Shall we?" He gestured to the volvo in the drive way. "Ok, Bye dad i'll be back by ten."

"OK bye sweety have fun!" I heard Charlie yell from the ketchine. I could have swore i heard him mutter "Not too much fun." under his breath.

Edward walked in front of me and opened the passenger door for me. Kinda old fashion but...nice.

"Soo how old are your siblings?" I asked trying to break to silence as we drove down the empty road. "Umm my brother Emmet is 23 and Alice is 22." "Oh, wait how old are you?"

"23" he said in a confused voice. "Ok well is Emmet your twin brother?"

"Oh sorry, no we were all my father Carlisle and my mother Esme found out they could not have children they decided to adopt."

"Oh ok i see." just as we sorted things out we turned on to a dirt road then at the end of road was a hudge house as white as snow. If i had to describe it in one word it would be... gorgous!

"Like it"He asked, i think he was laughing at the look on my face. "No dah!"I shouted. He begain to laugh it sounded so beautiful.

"Ok lets learn some C. P.R!" I tried to sound excited. "Oh your so enthusiastic!" He smiled that fav. crooked smile of mine.

As we walked in side a small pixie figure pounced at me and attacked."Aaaaallllliiiiiiiicccccccccceeeeeeeee! Let go of her!" I heard Edward wine. So this is the !

"Sorry hi i'm alice!" I heard he anounce. she gestured a hand forward. "Bella, it's nice to meet you alice." i told her as i shook her hand.

Then i heard some one approaching me from behind,as i turned to see who it was i saw a a boy the size of a grizzle bear. "Bella this is my brother Emmet."

"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand to him."Hey no need to be formal." And with that i was sweeped of my feet into a bear hug.

"Ok then enough small talk lets start on the C. P.R" Announced Edward.

First we started off with bandaging,then we movved on to the Heimlich Maneuver.

All i know is one minute Emmet is trying the Heimlich Maneuver on me and then i woke up to the three Cullens croweding me.

"Umm what happened?" I asked my voice sounded hoarse.

"Well i was doing the Heimlich on you and then you past out." Said Emmet he looked like he just commeted murder.

"What really happened, was that Emmet applied too much prusher to you and he pushed the air right out of your lungs." Explained Edward.

"Ok well what did you guys do?" I asked. "Lets just say that we already learned Mouth to Mouth." Giggled Alice.

"Oh great i missed it again!" I shouted and flopped back on the floor.

"don't worry i will teach you later but for now i think we have learned enough for one day." Said Edward.

"Ok well i;m going to Rose's house." Decided Emmet "You coming Alice?"

"Sure!" Chirped Alice. "Hey you guys coming?" I just looked at alice then gave Edward a look like 'no thank you'.

"I think we'll pass Alice thanks for the offer though." Decided Edward. Thank the lord!

"Ok bye!" I watche Alice Skip out of the room, Emmet followed but before leaving winked at Edward then looked at me and smiled.

And then we were alone.


	5. crushed

ok so this would have been up sooner but i had writers block but here it is hope you like it. If not sorry, don't hate me!

Once again i don't own any thing that is twilight.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's Pov.

Here i was standing with Bella. my house. What do i do?

"Soooo..." Good at least she has the courage to break the silence.

"Yes?"

"You did the Mouth to Mouth on me...again?" I wanted to say yes, yes i did and i liked it! But i would never say that out loud.

"Yeah if i didn't you would have died."

"I guess, but Emmet could have done it." Yeah if she wanted to die.

"Umm no not really he prob. would have taken you as a make out dummy."

"Like you did?" Here we go again!

"No. Like i said before I just played a joke, you on the other hand decided to kiss me." She stuck her tounge out at me. How childish could she get?

"Any ways..." Oh so she just switches the subject. So someone dosn't like the spot light yea?

"What ya want to do?"

"What do I want to do?" She looked at me like i was stupid.

"Yes Edward what do you want to do?" Well i knew what i wanted to do but that was never going to happen soooooo...

"I want to talk about you!" I said cheerfully. Ha got her there.

" is. Ahhh. Why?" Ok time for operation tell Bella.

"Because your fasinatting to me bella." Slowly I backed her up aginst the wall.

"Oh is that so?" I could tell she was scared due to the fact she beggain to blush.

"Yes." carefully I took hold of her hand.

"Edward NO!" She quickly slid away from me and gently took her hand away, but for some reason it still hurt. She must have saw how hurt I was,to tell ya the truth i was crushed.

By the time i snaped out of it she was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov.

As i ran out of the house i couldn't help but look back, there he was standing there crushed. I didn't want to hurt him, but i couldn't now at least, we hardly knew each other.

And the worst part is i would see him Monday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back home...

As a smashed through the door, I heard charlie ask what was wrong but i couldn't tell him, all i could do was run, hug him and beggin to cry.

After i was done crying Charlie asked me again what was wrong but i just shook my head no and walked up stairs. Once i was in the comfert of my room i begain to breath heavy.


	6. misunderstanding

ok so i had a little trouble figering out how to start this chapter but i tried my best hope you like it! ^_^

Once again i own nothing from twilight.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov.

As i walked into the police station i saw Edward in all his glory. I tried to walk past with out being noticed but no, he didn't miss any thing did he?

"Bella!" ah oh.

"Yes?" i was about to turn around when something grabed me by the waist and pulled me.

"EDW....!" I didn't get a chance to finish. Befor i knew it my lips were glued to Eward's. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't allow it, so i went with it.

Our lips seemed to mold into each other. Then i felt his tounge trace the bottom of my lip and i opened wide for him to enter. Our tongues danced around in my mouth then some one yelled my name?

"Bella!, Bella!" My eyes opened to a scared looking charlie. "Oh thank lord Bella you must have been having a nightmare." Yeah right that was the best dream EVER!

"Yeah you could called it that." I said sheepishly not wanting to spill the truth. "Umm dad what time is it?"

"9:45 why?"

"Why didn't you wake me i'm going to be late for my class at the station!" As i was talking i started getting my change of clothes out.

"Bells,Bells,Bells!" I stoped and turned to face my father.

"What?"

"It's Sunday there's no classes today." Oh. Dame!

"Oh opps. My bad."

"Yeah ok well i have to go to work see you tonight. Bye"

"Bye dad love ya." As i sat there on my bed i beggain to thing about my dream i had. And that's when i reilized i needed to talk to edward.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's Pov.

It's almost 3:00 pm, or in other words one day sence the last time i saw Bella. I was laying in my bed thinking about her while Emmet, Rosalie,Alice and Jasper were on the sofa.

"Come on Edward just call her talk to her something don't just lay here like a door knob." ("door knob is dedicated to my ex boy friend now HE was a door knob.)

"Alice i ca..." i didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Edward sweet heart there's some one here for you." I didn't want to see any one,at least not know.

"Mom i don't want any visters!" I yelled back to my mother.

"Well, if your not coming down she's coming up!" SHE! I looked to the door to see Bella open it.

"Hi." She said in her bell like voice.

"Bella!" I heard Emmet's voice boom and then i saw him scope bella up in a bear hug.

"Hahum..." Rose begain to clear her throut.

"Oh umm Bella this is my girl friend Rosalie, and this small fri over here is Rose's brother Jasper aka..."

"MY BOYFRIEND!" Yelled Alice finishing Emmets sentence.

"Nice to meet you." Bella egnoliged both of them.

"Umm Edward could i talk to you alone?" Ok here was my chance to make it right.

"Yeah sure." I followed her out of the room, and i heard Emmet wisle.

As i closed the door behind me i turned to face Bella, I had to make it right to her what i did yesterday was very very rude.

"I'm sorr...

"Bella I...

We both tried to talk at the same time.

"You first." She sejusted.

"I'm so sorry. What i did yesterday was wrong, i should have never thought on my own instinks that you liked me in that way." She had a thoughtful look in her eye as she thought what to say.

"Edward i. I.I do like you but it's just too fast i need to get to know you more, find out what you like what you dislike. I need to lisen to you and you need to lisen to me." She paused to look at me face i just smiled at her.

"Countinue." I told her wanting to hear how she felt about me.

"Ok well i like you alot i don't know what it is, but from the first momment i saw you i liked you. I don't know if it sounds stupid or nice or what but i'm going to stop talking now and you can talk ok?"

"OK."

"Bella i feel the same way about you and yesterday i guess that was just me trying to see if you had the same feelings but now i know i should have just asked. But if you would be ever so nice to except i would like to take you oout on a date say tonight around 8:30."

"Of course! I mean i would love to." Yes this was going great. As i looked into her i eyes i could tell she was debating on something i hope not about our date then there was a bang. As i turned around to see what it was i felst a tap on my sholder i turned around and was delightful to find bella's lips to mine.

They were just as i remember them soft yet they had an edge sweet yet not to sweet and perfect in every way.

She pulled back as to look into my eyes. "see you tonight." she wispered in a cute yet sexy voice. And with that there was a squle and que right on time Alice poped her head out of my door and grabed as but the wrist no duobt taking her to her room. I herd a bang again and this time was deturmind to find out what it was i walked into my room to find Emmet laughing his heaad off.

``Nice move Eddie!`` He rawed out with laughter. ``Shut Up!`` i yelled at him but you know what nothing could rune how i felt right now. Because i was going out on a date with Bella Swan to night.

OH NO! What will i wear!


	7. opps!

Ok so this is about before the date. Hope you like it! :)

Desclaime: I do not own any of twilight!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov.

Before i could react i was being hauled down the hallway by a small pixie figure.

"ALICE!" I screamed maybe a little too loudly. And at that instence we stopped.

"What!" I herd the wine in her voice. "Alice what are you doing?"

"Helping you ovb!"

"Helping me? With what!?" I asked confused.

"Every thing silly, wordrobe, hair, makeup, edvise."

"Oooooh this is about my date."

"Well dah!" screamed alice.

"Alice be nice to my Bella!" I heard Edward yell from down the hallway in his room. WAIT. Did he say his Bella? Oh there's the butterflys in the stomche.

"Ok lets go." I sighed, giving up not wanting to fight.

"Yay! Ok we got alot of work to do in 4/hrs."

"4/hrs. It won't take that long will it really?"

"Yup and we can't do it alone. Rose!" Alice yelled for Emmet's super modle girl friend.

"Yeah ali." Rosalie called walking towards us.

"We have to help Bella get ready for her date with edward." Explained Alice so quickly it was all slushed together. At this point all three of us were still in the hall way.

"Ok are we going to her house or staying here?" Asked Rose.

"Staying here." Answered Alice but it sounded more like a damaned.

"Umm wait what about my dad?"

"Bella it's called a phone ever heard of it?" Alice asked kinda in a snobey tone. Next thing I knew I heard a door open and i looked over to see Edward walking towards us.

"Alice i thought i told you to be nice to my Bella?"asked Edward with a eye brow raised.

"Oh it's not like I was going to bite her! God calm down Edward."

"Ok Alice I trust you." Edward winked at me and muttered under his breth" I'll keep an eye out for you." He kissed my forhead and headed back to his room.

"Alrighty then we have alot of work to do lets go." said Alice walking towards a pink door i'm guessing was her room. As soon as she opened the door i automaticlly thought about a pretty little princess.

As soon as you walk in it's pink every where. Pink bed,pink floor, pink every thing! I thought i was going to throw up.

"Ok lets get started!" Beggain Alice Grabbing some fuzzy thing out of a closet. "Bella call your dad then take a shower."

"K what eve. Forgot my cell my i borrow your phone oh mighty Alice?" I started to bend over in a bow.

"If it makes you go faster sure." I took her phone and walked into the hallway.

I dieled the number to my dads spot at work.

(Ring,Ring,Ring)

"Hello."

"Hey dad it's Bella i just wanted to tell you that i'm going to be hanging out with Alice Cullen till later tonight, and i mighty have a date with Edward see ya tonight!" I said the last part as fast as i could. As i walked back into Alices room i was attacked but i fuzzy pink towle.

"Here hurry and take a shower,you can use my bathroom." Alice instrucked not even looking in my deriction i looked at rose she gave me a questioning look and shruged.

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall count three and it's the fourth door."

"K be back in a min."

I counted the doors as i walked down the hall and as clumsy as i am down i go. Turns out i tripped on the rug but i managed to catch myself. As i got up i relized that i lost count of the doors. Lets see _1_,_2,3,4._

Ah ha alrighty.

I opened the door to find out it wasn't pink wow a room that wasn't pink and it was Alices weird. Turns out it was baige. Baige, BAIGE! Can you belive it! oh well what eve.

As i got ready for my shower i decided not to lock the door since it was Alices shower and nether Emmet or dear i say Edward used this bathroom.

I was just about done my shower when i herd the door open?

"Umm alice that you?"

Silence. huh weird. I decided it was about time to get out, as I reached out for my towel i couldn't seem to find it. Oh there it is. I dried my hair a bit then i wraped the towel around me.

I pulled back the curtain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

And it was black.

When i woke up i was on Edward's bed and there was a cold wet clothe on my forhead. I tried to sit up but there was i really sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Watch your self miss swan you took quit a spill." I looked up to see a doctor with bleach blond hair and i wonderful smile. He looked about in he's 20's. I noticed some thing shining in my eyes, I looked up to see a name tag it said "Dr. Cullen" Oh so he as Edward's Father and i was here sitting in front of him in a fuzzy pink towel.

"_Umm what happened?"_ Wow where did that come from that did not sound like me.

"Here." Mr. Cullen gave me a glass of water.

"_Thx."_ He nodded and walked out of the room. I could hear some murmurs out side of the door but i didn't really pay any attention to them, I just laid there and closed my eyes. I herd the door creek open.

"_Bella."_ I herd my fav. velvet voice wisper. I openmy eyes and looked at him i could feel the blush aproching on my face. Here i was laying in HIS bed, In front of HIM while only wraped in a towel. Oh lovely. I quickly sled under the covers.

"Hi." I said not knowing what else to say."Umm what happened?"

"Oh well umm.." oh great it was that bad?

"See i herd something coming from Emmte and my bathroom so i went to see and just as i walked in you ummm steped out of the shower and i guess i scared you, and you ended up falling and hitting yyour head... And here we are." He smiled that crooked smile of his and my heart just seemed to melt.

"_Sorry."_ He's voice sounded very sad.

"Oh it was your bathroom?" He just nodded.

"Opps. Don't feel bad Edward this is all my fult." he looked confused.

" See i thought it was Alice's, and i should have locked the door i'm sorry don't worry you didn't do any thing wrong."

" No this is my fult you asked if it was Alice when I opened the door and I didn't answer. And for that I am for every in your dept."

"NO YOUR NOT!" Just at that momment Mr. Cullen came into the room.

"Edward I think you should let Bella get some rest." He gestured for Edward to leave.

"I'll talk to you later love." Edward kissed me on the forhead and left the room. I just let my self drift off to sleep.


	8. Waiting

ok sorry it took so long, got writers block big time! ^_^

Disclaim: I do not own any thing from twilight. I wish I did though!

Short chapter sorry! :(

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV.

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Emmet on my left and Alice on my right, Jasper and Rose are due here any min. "Edward man you need to get some sleep." Emmet decided to tell me.

"I did." I tried to yell but didn't have enough power in me. "Edward sleeping on the couch for five mins. dosn't count silly!" Alice cheered while she poked me to death. I actully considered cutting off her finger.

"It's not my fault i could stop thinking about Bella." I really couldn't. Just seeing her so pale like that scared me, I had night mares all night.

Just at that momment i herd the door open. "We're here!" I herd Rose anounce as her and Jasper appoched the kitchen. "She up yet?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo." I moned. "She hasn't waken up at all today."I explained.

"Oh, well don't woory Edward she'll wake up any minute you'll see." Rose came over and gave me a hug. And what do you know, Rose is magic I guess cause as soon as she said that Bella, my sweet Bella came throught the door in flanle pj's that Alice left out for her.

We all turned and looked at her. Her hair was a tad messy and she was still a little pale but she looked alot better than she did yesterday. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Ummmmm morning." She smiled a slitly.

"Actully it's 2 in the afternoon but who's counting right!" Alice quickly squilded as she ran to give Bella a hug. Bella squinted a tade at the feel of the hug Alice jumped back quickly. "Sorry."

"It's ok, my head just hurts a bit that's all."

Alice sat next to Jasper on the other side of the island so Bella could sit with me.

"Hi." She smiled and i could see the blush coming through on her cheeks. "Hello." While i gave her a hug i wispered"You gave me a heart attack last night." She wispered back "Sorry."

"Come on Bella you can borrow some of my clothes for the day." Alice grabed Bella by the hand and took her up stairs.

"Talk to you later love." I yelled after them. I turned around to face the others. I could feel the frown forming on my face.

"Well at least you saw her for a few mins." Jasper said.

"More like a few secs." Laughed Emmet. "Hump!" I put my face in my hands.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah yeah i know short beond short, next one will be longer though sorry again.

REVIEW!


	9. Tada!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV.

I followed Alice slugishly down the hall way to her room. As soon as we got in she closed the door and ran to her closet, She pulled out a Jean skirt that was a little short for my liking and a dark blue shiny blouse.

"Here change in my bathroom." She handed the clotes to me and pushed me out the door, I started to walk when something hooked on to my arm.

"Actully maybe i should show you where my bathroom is." I just nodded. "Here we are now change." She pushed me in and closed the door, Just as i thought PINK! Blah!

As soon as i was changed i went back to Alice's room. "How do i look?" I twerled around for alice but had to stop cause it hurt my head. "Bella you look gorgous!" She squiled and ran over to hug me.

"Wanta see?" How could i say no right. She hauled me over to a body size merror. I looked at my reflecktion. "So do you like it?" Honestly I really wasn't that crazy about the skirt but you gota do what you gota do to keep the pixie happy. I also was not very happy with how the blouse showed me off if you get my drift. But oh well Alice wasn't going to let me change now. So i lyed. "I love it Alice!" I said in the most excited voice i could.

"Ok now we need to do some thing with my hair."

"Aie men to that!" I heard alice giggly

After about 20 mins. She was done. My hair was up yet down at the same time. she took back a few pieces and clipped it up then she let a few strands fall down around my face. When i was finally fit in Alice's mind we went back to the kitchen.

Just before i was going to walk in Alice grabed my wrist.

"Alice what are you doing?" I wined, I think i heard some giggles from the kitchen.

"Introducing you silly." I just stood there as alice walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Introducing Miss Bella Swan." I heard Alice declare. I Guess that was my qoue. I walked in and stoped right next to alice.

I looked at Edward to see his eyes practiclly popping out of his head. I looked at Rose for help.

"Boys you know staring is rude." Rose mentioned. Then all the boys came back to Earth. "Umm.... you look lovely Bella." Jasper compimented me.

I smiled at him. Emmet just whisled, I turned to Edward again for his oppenion. "What do you think Edward?"

"You look gorgous love." He smiled that crooked smile of his. "Thx!" He begain to lean in to kiss me.

"Ok so are we leaving soon or what!" Emmet just had to rune the momment. "What where are we going?" I asked totally confused.

"Actully we're not going any where but they have a double date." Edward explained."Oh um ok we'll what are we doing?"

"Any thing you want to do."

"Umm actually not any thing. Make sure it's apropreit." Alice sang more then said. I could feel the blush on my face.

"K" was all i could say.

"All right lets get going before i see some thing i don't want to see." Yelled Emmet.

"Bye guys!" I Yelled after them, I could here the engine of Emmet's Jeep start up and off they were.

"Soooo what do you want to do?" I asked Edward. "Like I said before any thing you like."

"Ok then how about this." I got up and sat on his lap and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sorry forgot my ke...... Oh i see i'm inturupting some thing bye!" Gota love alice. I felt Edward smile against my lips and with that he pulled back. "As much as i would love to countinue i think we shouldn't, how about we watch a movie?" I started to pout because i didn't get my way but then i started to think : movie= cudling with edward cudling= getting my way in two mins. ! "A movie sounds lovely!"


	10. Payback

Opps. Forgot to put a little note at the beggining of the last chapter my bad. Oh well! ^_^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV.

I got up and grabbed Bella's hand, we started to walk into the living room when the door opened and in walked Esme, my mom. Yeeh! NOT!

"Oh hey kids what are you up to?" As soon as my mother walked in i felt Bella go stiff as a board next to me.

"Umm nothing much just going to watch a movie in my room." I felt Bella relax not alot but a bit. We started to turn to go to my room when my mom grabbed my arm.I turned to look at her.

"Two things one you didn't intruduce us..."

"Oh mom this is Bella my ahhhhhhh......"

"His Girl Friend!" Bella jumped in shaking my mother's hand. Girl friend is that what she was? Hum... I like it!

"Oh well very nice to meet you Bella will you be staying for diner dear?"

"I would love to!" Declaired Bella

"Great! Oh and Edward number two door stays open a crack. No affence Bella." Of course the mother she was just had to say that. Great! Oh well i'll close the door any way.

"Ok mum we'll be in my room with the door open a creak. Bye" We started to walk away maybe a little to quick cause poor bella triped of course. Just before she hit the ground i cought here.

"Wow, thanks." she started to turn pink in the cheeks. "No prob, shale we?" I gestured for her to enter my room.

As soon as she entered she looked at me puzzled. "Ah there's no tv in here."

"Oh i know." I said calmly.

"Ok then what are we going to do?"

"What ever you wanna do." I told her.

"But you don't want to do what i want to do." She said i saw the pout starting on her face.

"I never said i didn't want to i just said it wasn't a good idea since anyone could walk in on us like alice did."

"Oh well then,you know what i want to do." She purred more than said. Oh man she gets to me.

" Why i don't know what your talking about."

"Ok well how about i jog your memmory?" i liked where this was going.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV.

I got up from his bed and walked over to him and pecked him on the lips, then turned around and laid on his bed and closed my eyes as if i was sleeping. I heard him grown, i couldn't help but laugh. As i turned to face him i was tackled in a flash one min i'm on my side the next i'm pinned to the bed with Edward towering over me.

Just as i was going to protest his lips were on mine and they were ferce. I could feel the electriceded running through us i tried to pull my hands to his neck but he wouldn't allow it. After a while i gave up and when with it, after five minutes he let go of my arms and i strung them around his neck pulling him close. Just as i was getting into the kiss he pulled away and walked over to the couch that was across the room.

I started to put a puppy dog pout on. "What was that all about?"

He just said three words. "Paybacks a bitch." A smile streached across his face. I simpley forgot about and ran over to him and sat on his lap." So other than teasing me what do you want to do?"

"Well i was thinking since it was getting late that i should take you home and maybe...." He faded out of his sentence.

"And maybe what Edward spit it out." I commanded.

" And maybe I could meet your dad." WAIT! As soon as he said you know what I think i stopped breathing then momments later the room started spinning. "Bella what do you think?" Edward asked

"I think you should ask the room to stop spinning." And with that it was black.

I woke up yet again in edward's bed.

"Oh thank lord!." Edward yelled.

"Umm hi what happened?"

"Well i asked if..." I cut him off. "I know what you asked me. Never mind I know what happened."

"Ok so what do you think?"

"Ok lets get this over with."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys!

Ok so i know this chapter was very short but i just wanted you to know that the new chapter is ready but it won't go up until i get some reviews so...

REVIEW! the sooner i get some reviews the soon the chapter goes up! hope you like the story so far.

PS. if i don't get reviews i'll think you guys hate the story and i WILL stop writing! sorry just thought you should know.


	11. Taking charge

Ok well i'm still not that happy with the number of reviews but what ya going to do right, there was no way i was really going to stop writing my story

it's too much fun! so with out further adue... chapter 11.

Disclamer: i do not on any of twilight!

* * *

Bella's POV.

As soon as Edward had approved that i was well enough to walk we headed of to charlie's in his volvo. ( I wanted to take my truck but he said we would be coming back for diner any way soo...)

Just as we approched the house i started to feel ill,but why? It's not like i'm a child, no i'm an adelt! Kinda. We pulled into the drive way to discover charlie was not home. YES i mean oh no.

"Oh well might as well go back to your place." I said nonchalently.

"Noooo we are going to wait, like good little childeren for your fathers return." Man why did he always have to be good? With a huff i unlocked the door. As we walked in i through my keys on the kitchen table and walked up to my room.

With out even thinking i laid down on my bed totally forgetting about Edward for a momment. When i sat up to say sorry, i noticed he was looking at a book with a baby rattle on the front. Oh no!

"No,No,No,No,NO! Put that down!" I screamed across the room. He droped it at once and raised is hands in a mocking serender. "Oh sorry Officer i didn't know it was illegal to look at someones baby book."

"It is when you don't ask and there are bare butt pics in there!" I was freaking out now. I grabed the book with maybe a little too much force. I just really didn't want him looking in there.I wanted to say sorry but i couldn't

I could already feel the tears burning at my eyes and if i tried to speak i was afraid the my voice would betray me.

As i felt the first of many tears fall from my face i turned around and stuffed the book under my as i was turning around, I felt two arms with an iron force wrap around me.

With out thinking i squzzed Edward back as hard as i could. "You don't have to tell me now, tell me when you are ready; ok?" I just nodded in his sat down and stayed there for i don't know how long, befor i knew it sleep took over me.

I woke up laying in Edwards arms happy as can be. I looked up at him to find his eyes staring back right at me."Hello." I said, coming up blank for something else to say.

"Hi." he wispered while leaning down to place a light kiss on my lips. "Hi." i said during a yawn.

"You just said that." He was trying to say it with out laughing, But his eyes bytrayed him.

"Oh well." I said shruging. "Soooo what time is it?"

"Oh around quarter to 3." He said calmly.

"What! My dad will be home any minute!" I yelled it a little louder than i planed, but i couldn't help it.

"Bella calm down it's not the end of the world."

"No it's not but it is the end of my life!"

"No it's not. Bella you are an adlut not a child, he can't do any thing so calm down." As Edward coached me i tried to make my breathing even. It wasn't working.

"Ok,i'm fine,i'm fine." (Sound of car) "I'm not fine, i'm not fine."

"Bella look at me." I did as he said. It didn't help; my breath was taken away as soon as i looked at again i tried to calm my breathing, Finally when i had a some what of an even breathing we headed down

stairs. I don't know if it was just some force with in me; or the fact i was holding Edwards hand, but as soon as i spotted Charlie in the kitchen I blurded out. "Dad! This is Edward we're Going out!"

Charlie turned around not just fast like super fast. WhenI looked at him he looked like a deer in head lights for about to seconds; then he looked at Edward and the eyes of a bull showed.

I could feel edward squezz my hand. I don't know if he was scared or if he was just trying to calm me down, all i knew was i had to calm down charlie quick.

"Dad I know wht this looks like, But me and edward have been hanging out and he saved my life and taught me cpr and..."

"Is this the same Edward from the CPR class at the police office?"

"Yes Dad this is Officer Cullen. The same Officer Cullen you work with, but to me he is just Edward the guy i am dating."

"Well I have something to say to this..."

"No! Dad you don't have any say in this what so ever. I just wanted to tell you so 'Maybe' you would give us your blessings; if not thats fine, but i'm not a child anymore and I will move out if you want me to thats fine.

One thing i won't do is let you controle my love life."

By the time i was done my little speech my dads face was so many emotions it was funny and scary; but i would not back down because every thing i said was true.

"Aheummm..." Oh Edward i forgot about him. " Mr. Swan I will take care of Bella, and i won't miss work. Just please don't be mad at bella for dating me."

"Well.... as long as there are no more insedents like in CPR class then it's fine i will..."

"You will what dad?"

"I will give you my blessings."

"Oh thank you daddy!" I couldn't help it i was just so happy i jumped at my dad and hugged him so hard i wouldn't be surprised if i broke one of his ribs

"Yeah,yeah." He shooed off the hug. My dads not one for hugs, he's more of a lets keep a distance kinda guy.

"Ok so we have to go because Edwards mother offered me to have dinner with them tonight; is that ok dad?"

"Yeah but why are you going now it's only ummmm..." Me and Edward stood waiting while my goof of a father looked for the time.

"Oh! It's only 3:04."

"Yeah but i would like to help out Esme out with diner."

"Good luck with that my mother will probly make you sit down with lemon aid and make you put up your feet."

"Well a girl can try can't she?" I smirked at Edward, hugged my dad and headed out the door toward Edwards car. All i could think was 'well no bullets were shot. that went well.' :D

* * *

Well there ya have it chapter 11 typed and done. Not sure when chapter 12 will be up, going to be busy lately. I'll try my best! ;p


	12. Magic

Chapter 12! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from twilight.

Bella's POV.

As we pulled into the drive Edward once again was pleading me to not try and help esme; he says she'll say no, but I have different thoughts on that. Like the gentleman Edward is he came around and opened me car door for me; then he opened the door for me to walk in to the mansion the called a house.

Just as I stepped in Alice attacked me.

"Bella just so you know she wont let you pass the line on the floor into the kitchen, shes very keen about things like this." She was wagging her finger in my face in a ' I'm warning u way.'

"Alice calm down, I have an idea."

Alice's POV.

That Bella was one of a kind. One minute shes all shy and quite and the next shes devious and sneaky, she kinda scares me but I still respect her.

"Bella there's no way. I don't care if you beg she won't let you in I swear."

"Watch and learn." She winked and walked over to the kitchen door.

(Knock,Knock.) "Yes." my mothers voice chimed from the kitchen filled with smells that were amazing.

"Mrs. Cullen it's Bella; may I come in?" The door slowly but surely opened; emerging from it was the sweet and loving face of my mother. With the eyes that seem to know far more than you think and a smile that could blind and person.

"Yes Bella how may I help you?" Of course she had to come to the door instead of someone else coming in.

"Ummm..." Bella took a big whiff of the smell that streamed out of the kitchen. " I was just wondering if I could help?"

"Oh well dear that's..." Here we go; first she will try to find the right words then she will let Bella down easy so that she doesn't hurt her feelings. "that's nice of you to offer but I'm fine really." Step two sheepish smile and now she will turn around and close the door but before she does she will throw another smile Bella's way.

"But Mrs Cullen..." She did not just do that! She stopped the door with her foot! OMG!"Edward says your an amazing cook and I would really enjoy some tips." Bella gave me a wink as my mother turned around and smiled.

"Oh well in that case come on in Bella, id love to teach you." What! How did she do that! I looked at Edward to find him as shocked as me; his jaw dropped to the floor.

"She's a keeper Edward don't mess this up." He just looked at me and nodded," I'll take that as a I'll try my best."

Bella's POV.

OMG! That was hilarious! Their faces were priceless! I couldn't get over that; it was awesome, and it felt good too. Now I was in the Cullen kitchen witch is almost as awesome as the house.

"OK Bella First you can start with chopping those vegetables for me, OK?"

"Okie dokie!"As I was cutting the carrots Edward came in frantic.

"Edward you know I do not allow people in my kitchen."

Esme was so, so, funny I guess you could say holding a knife toward her son, warning him to get out.

"Mom I really really need to steal Bella away from you, sorry." and with that he yanked me out the door toward his room.

"What was that about?" I ask kinda mad at him, but not being able to show it through my face.

"I was saving you, Dah!"

"Saving me from what? Helping your mother?"

"I know you wanted to prove a point and you did so lets just go to my room and watch some TV k?"

"What ever but if you ever do that again I'm sending esme after you with the knife."

"deal."

I walked in front of him cause I didn't want look at him right now, As I was just about to enter the door some one or something grabbed me by the waist and flung me around. I hit the wall hard but not hard enough to hurt.

"Edward! What are you doing?" He had me pinned against the wall so I couldn't move, his face just center-meters away from mine.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes ,just let me go."

" say it out loud,say it."

" Why?"

"Cause I need to know u wont stay mad at me. Please?"

"Alright, Edward, I Isabella Swan Forgive you with all my heart. OK?"

"K, sorry." He slowly released me. I didn't know whether I should slap for doing that or kiss him. Ill go with... 'SLAP!', you that's right I slapped him on the arm and walked into him room, where I would wait and cool down until diner.

Well there you have chapter 12 sorry its not that good and really late I've been up to a lot sooooo anyway hope ya liked it. Chapter 13 it coming.


	13. ranting thoughts

Alright so I'm trying my best but i have a lot of things going on and frankly i have writers block again!So I am trying my best to write a good story but I'm not sure where this thing is going...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from twilight! Sadly!  
_

Edward's POV.

_"can you ever forgive me?"_

_ "Yes, just let me go!" She squealed while trying to squirm out of my grip._

_ "Say it; out loud. Say it."_

_ "Why!"_

_ "Because I need to know you won't stay mad at me. Please?"_

_ "Alright, Edward, I Isabella Swan forgive you with all my heart. OK?"_

_ "OK, sorry." I slowly released my grip and backed away. Next thing I knew it Bella took a deep breath and 'SLAP' right across my arm. Then she turned around and walked into my room; followed by a bang of the door._

Half an hour later I am still sitting out side my door begging Bella to allow me access to my bed room; no luck.

"Diner is ready!" my mother declared up the stairs. As soon as she did the door cracked open and out ran Bella. I thought about trying to grab her and talk to her but that would just upset her more.

I heard introduction being made down stairs my father must be home. As I walked in to the dining room I saw My mother at the end of the table and next to her was my father; across from him was Alice and beside her was Jasper. Next to my father was Emmett and next to him was Rosalie. And of course at the other end of the table across from my mother was Bella who was avoiding my eyes, as I sat down between her and Jasper.

" So Bella how is your head? You don't feel dizzy or any thing?" leave it to my dad to bring up work at the diner table.

"Nope I'm doing alright, but my wrist kinda hurts maybe you could take a look at them later." followed by that she shot a glare strait toward me.

" Of course it might be from your fall."

"Yes that's possible but I have my own theory" She directed a smile toward my dad and another glare at me. At this time only one thought went through my mind 'Man I'm screwed!'.

Bella's POV.

Yes I was being rude but I can't help it I'm pissed! How dare he do something like that! Humph! OK I need to calm down and think; he did say sorry maybe I should give him a break.

"ah-hum. Bella may I have a word with you?" Edward said in what I thought was kinda a harsh voice, which I guess Alice agreed because she gave him an odd look.

"Umm sure. Please excuse us." Esme nodded for us to proceed.

" What do you want Edward?"

"What do _I _want? What do you want!"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"Bella don't play stupid with me, you have been glaring at me from the beginning of this dinner."

"And you know why. I mean why did you have to do that earlier? Like really were you jealous or something that I got in the kitchen with a smile and you got a knife? It's not my fault so you know you really shouldn't take this out on me. And I don't know why your mad at me I didn't do any thing! Yes I slapped you but you deserved it! And..." Before I could finish I was interrupted by Edward as you placed his lips on mine and it wasn't light and playful like usually it was more fierce like he was mad but didn't want to be. After about three minutes he pulled away.

"Do you ever shut up?" he whispered and kissed me lightly once more.

"If I do will you kiss me like that more often?" I began to giggle and I didn't know why I felt like a little school girl.

"If you wish." He began to kiss me again. And then there was a knock even though we weren't in an actual room. I looked over his shoulder to see Alice looking back with a questioning look on her face.

"You guys work out your issues?"

"Most of them" I said softly. She raised a eye brow at Edward, I think he mouthed something to her but I didn't catch what it was.

"Sooooooo are you two coming back to the diner table or do I have to get mom?"

"No, no,no, we're coming just give us a minute." Edward pleaded to Alice.

"Okie Dokie!" She left skipping rather than walking. I looked back up at Edward to see a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh! Umm I was just wondering if you were ready to go back to the diner table yet."

"Ah, sure but can we talk later?"

"Of course love, it's a date." I couldn't help but smile at his last statement, it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

As we walked to the table Edward took my hand in his, all I could do was look at our hands and smile in delight.

"FINALLY!" Alice screeched as we walked in.

"Alice we saw you two seconds ago." I informed her.

"Maybe so Bella but everyone else hasn't."She sang in her pixie voice.

"Don't worry dear it's no bother." Gotta love Esme, and how she sticks up for me. Unlike Alice. Just as I was about to pull my chair out to sit down, Edward grabbed my wrist so I couldn't.

"Allow me." He smiled that certain grin I love.

"Ah,Ah,Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you Eddie Boy." Bellowed Emmet.

"Excuse me?"

"Open your ears!I said 'I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I heard what you said." replied Edward threw clenched teeth." I meant to say what did you call me?"

"Ummmm..." It took Emmet a minute to think back but he got it eventually. "Oh! You mean Eddie Boy?"Emmet smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Next thing I know Edward leaped at Emmet and they both flew to the floor in a big ball of confusion. Edward was almost growling and Emmet was giggling which I have a feeling he shouldn't be. And with me in my own little thought rant I didn't even notice the flaring arms and legs coming right towards me. The only warning I had was the quick screech of my name and I went down.

As soon as I fell into the fight it broke up fast, hmmmm maybe I should be a ref. Now all I could hear was 'Bella are you all right?' from the Cullen family.

"Yes,yes i'm fine, it's only a bump." I didn't even notice Edward sitting next to me.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" Why was he so upset about a bump?

"It's fine it's not like you meant to,wait... you didn't right?" His face read pure shock.

"No! Of course not I didn't want this to happen to you."

"What are you talking..." It was at that moment that every thing happened. That I noticed Carlisle was next to me and that I noticed the look on all of the Cullens faces. I slowly felt up to my head and felt the hot, sticky red liquid, that they were all worried about.

"Oh..."

"Oh? Bella your bleeding!" I could obviously tell Edward was freaking out.

"Edward I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt." I tried to do my best to insure him but I don't think it was working.

"Bella I'm going to have to give you stitches." Carlisle said every so calmly.

"OK, well that is going to hurt a little. Edward do you mind coming to hold my hand?"

"Of course. I'm the one who caused this, the least I can do is hold your hand."

"Heeeeeeey... I helped!" Whined Emmet.

"Emmet shut up." Rosalie hit him on the back of the head and everyone snickered.

We followed Carlisle to his office which of course had every thing a doctors office would have. I sat down in one of his comfy chairs, and Edward pulled up a stool next to me, and held my hand tight.

"OK, Bella take a deep breath and count to ten." I saw him take the needle out of the package as I did what he asked. Just as he was about to put the needle in my head, Edward kissed me. And you know what? I didn't feel a thing.

Finally Carlisle finished and cleaned me up.

"Wow I didn't feel a thing, that's the best pain killers I've ever had." I winked at Edward to lighten up the mood, but no luck even after what just happened.

"Bella I'm so so so sorry we didn't mean to." Edward looked so sad it broke my heart. He looked down at the floor with a sigh. I looked over my shoulder for maybe some help for Carlilse but I guess he already slipped out.

"Edward, honey look at me please." He did as I asked, and that terrible sadness was still there.

" The only thing hurting me is the sadness in your eyes,so please perk up. I'm fine really."

Slowly but surely the sadness left his eyes, at least most of it any way.

"Alright, what would you like to do now love?" I could tell he was trying to cheer up, but he couldn't fool me.

"Lets go show everyone I'm still alive!" Oh he didn't like that statement.

"Bella..." Oh no I was not letting him start this again.

"Edward sweetheart it was a joke."

"But..." Oh no he doesn't!

"Edward stop, come on please lets just go." I'm not going to let him blame himself for everything, I pulled Edward out of Carlisle's office and back into the dining room where the rest of the Cullens were.

"Bella dear are you alright? You took quite a tumble."

"Yes Esme I'm fine, really thank you." As much as I appreciated how concerned they all were for me I am not the kind of person to want attention . As always I got caught up in my thoughts again, which I should really stop because that is what got me here in the first place. Anyway Emmet came uo to me and gave me one of those bear hugs I usually love but today, not so much. Because at that moment of being picked up off the ground, I got the worst dizzy spell I have ever had!

" Ummmm... is it just me or has Bella lost some color in oh I don't know, the last few seconds?" I heard Emmet grumble, then I feel to the floor.

"Emmet you need to be gentle with her, she lost a lot of blood!" Well even though I feel like shit, and up is down and down is up, I would know Edwards panic voice anywhere.

"Edward she will be fine when she feels better you should take her him its getting late." Carlisle used his professional doctor voice that time, as if he thought Edward wouldn't agree. I think Edward nodded to him but I'm not positive. Just as Carlisle instructed when I felt better Edward helped me to the car and took me home.

"I'm sorry." I decided to break the silence because it felt eerie.

"Your sorry? Why are you sorry?" He half halfheartedly laughed.

" I ruined your night first with pissing you off by going in the kitchen when you told me not to then," He held up his hand to stop me.

"wait,wait,wait, you thought I was mad at you?"

"No Edward I believe I said pissed not mad, yes Edward I thought you were mad at me!" I didn't think I needed to roll my eyes but I did anyway.

"Bella I could never ever be mad at you, sometimes upset but never mad."

" OK so why were you so 'upset' when I got into the kitchen?" For the life of me I could not understand what was goiing on in his head.

"Bella I just... I just hate how you were trying so hard to get my family to like you when there is no way anyone could not like you." He looked so sincere I could tell he meant it.

"Honey that's sweet and all but truth is I just enjoy to help." It was the truth I can't stand people doing stuff for me, that's why when I was a designer I didn't have a assistant.

"And I love that about you, but in my house we don't let guess do stuff like that." He did have a point I guess I never thought of it like that.

"Alright I see where your coming from but I still think I ruined your night by you know slapping you and bleeding everywhere." I was being serious, and you know what he did? He laughed! Yup full on laughed, I could not believe it.

"Bella you had the right to slap me, and it's not your fault you fell it's..." I stopped him.

"It's not your fault either!"

"I know it's.." I stopped him once more.

"It's not Emmets fault either!"

"I know love it's not anyone's fault, it was a accident."

"No! Its no ones... wait.. oh OK yeah you got it." I guess we were talking longer than I thought cause we were outside my house.

"Well I guess I should walk you to the door..." He trailed off, I know he was hoping I would read between the I can do one thing right tonight.

"Edward would you like to come in for awhile? It's only ten O'clock." I could tell he was trying to hide it but I did notice him perk up a little.

"Alright sounds good." We began to walk toward the door, Edward had his arm around my waist, I assume in case I fell like usual. As we walked inside I noticed my dad was laying on the coach watching football.

"Dad I'm home and Edward is with me." Me dad slowly got off the couch and turned to look at us, when his eyes landed on me pure alarm crossed his face.

"Bella! What happened!"

"Oh you know the usual, I fell and hit my head." I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Bella this is not the usual this is over the top, what happened!"

"Ummmmmmm..." I was at a lost for words, I couldn't tell him what really happened he would make sure I never saw Edward ever again. I would lie if I was good at it but I'm not.

"Ah Mr. Swan Bella tripped and hit her head on the dining table while helping my mother with the dirty dishes, but as you know Carlisle is a doctor and he said she will be just fine." The way he said that made me doubt what I knew.

"Fine!Fine! Bella you have stitches for god sakes!" I've never seen charlie this mad, not even when he thought I was pregnet at the age of sixteen.

" Dad it's not even that bad, I didn't even know I was hurt till all the Cullens told me!" I could tell he was calming down, he was still fuming but he wasn't going to freak again.

"Bella?"

"Yes dad?"

"Please stop falling." I know he was joking but I almost took him seriously, I gave him a smirk.

"I'll try my best, um me and Edward are going up stairs to watch a movie." Charlie eyed Edward suspiciously.

"Alright I'll be down here."

"OK." We headed up stairs hand in hand, arriving at my room..

"Sooooooo... what movie you wanna watch?" I handed him five movies, Step Up, Titanic,Harry Potter, Snow White and my favorite Bambi. He thought about it for a moment and then picked Bambi with my delight. I popped the movie in the ancient old VCR and pictures started to play. We weren't even ten mintues into the movie when Edward decided to start the twenty questions.. He began to ask questions like ' what is your favorite color?' and ' how old were you when you had your first kiss?' oh and ' how old were you when you lost your first tooth?' '. That one got me and he wouldn't take I don't know as a answer so I had to pause the movie and go ask Charlie.(turns out I was four.)

Edwards POV.

I was having a lovely time asking Bella questions and watching my favorite movie,Although I did get the feeling that she didnt want to answer all these questions so I stopped. When the movie was over I started to applaud but immediately stopped when I saw the sleeping Bella on the bed next to me. I slowly got up and covered her with a blanket, I kissed her on the forehead and let my self out, I would see my love tomorrow.

**I hope that the chapter was good, sorry it took soooooo long with school starting and everything I just didn't have any time to work on it.**

**Comment if you did like it and if you have any advice on improving it comment ass well please! **


	14. past meets present

**Alright so the next chapter is kinda short, sorry...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of twilight.**

Bella's POV.

The smell of flowers fills the air around me, the soft but still prickly grass is underneath me cool and moist against my back. At this moment I am nothing but pure bliss, because not only is it beautiful here but my Edward , the most beautiful thing every is laying next to me. The sun is glimmering of his hair like light off crystals his face is content and his hand is in mine. Yes this is truly perfect. But this moment is shattered to pieces when out of nowhere Edward stands up and starts walking away. I start going after him yelling his name but its as though I'm going nowhere and he is deaf. He keeps walking never looking back while I keep running never taking my eyes off of him, until I trip on a tree root that is emerging out of the ground.

I wake up in my room startled and alone. He left me, his gone, he's never coming back. The pain of being rejected swells up in my chest and I feel as though I'm going to cry when I notice a small pink heart shaped sticky note on my T.V.

"Dear Bella,

Sorry love but I had to leave, you dozed off and I have to go to work in the morning, 6:00-3:00 hope to see you there. ;).

Love,

Edward Cullen. 3"

I looked at the clock to see the big red numbers flashing 5:37 am, I better get in the shower. I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser to pick out a outfit, I ended up selecting a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink blouse with a small jacket to match. I took my selection into the bathroom with me and started up the shower. I had a quick shower not wanting to be too late to the police station. I got out and dried off jumping into my outfit. I decided to leave my hair natural I just helped the curls look perfect with some moose. As a final touch I added a little bit of makeup not wanting to over do it, I did a fast look in the mirror nodding at myself in approval and heading out the door.

When I arrived at the station I park and head inside, I wasn't even in the building for two seconds before I bumped into the one and only officer Nomade.

"Oh sorry I didn't see... Oh Miss Swan getting into trouble again I see?" He grunted, gesturing at me.

"I'm just here to..." I didn't even get to finish before he cut me off again.

"If your here for the safety course your too ate it's already over."

"Actually I'm here to see my boyfriend." He didn't see that coming, the look on his face just made my day.

"Boyfriend? Don't you mean your here to see your father?"

"Nope I meant boyfriend."

"But, um, why?" I didn't think he really meant that question but I had the perfect answer.

"Oh you know just trying to stay involved." I winked at him and strolled on by toward the part of the building where Edwards station was. To tell ya the truth I really have no idea where his station even is I've never seen it. I spotted Mike Newton and decided to ask him.

"Hey Mike." He looked up with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Bella long time no see how are ya!"

"I'm good, um could you possibly help me, I'm looking for a Mr. Cullen, Edward Cullen? You wouldn't happen to know where his station, pod thing would you?"

"Oh um yeah its that one." He points to the empty desk across from his.

"Do you know where he is?" I can't help but notice Mikes face has dropped.

"Yeah he went to the washroom."

"OK thanks Mike." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to go to Edwards desk but not before I saw Mikes face light up. I walked over to Edwards desk and decided to play a little joke on him, this should be fun.

Edwards POV.

All day I've been praying for Bella to walk through the door, it's 6:27am right now I've been waiting for twenty seven minutes!As I am walking out of the bathroom I can't help but miss her. Just as I'm approaching my desk I notice a figure sitting in my chair, I do not know who It is because they are sitting with their back to me. I clear my throat before speaking.

"Hello my name is officer Cullen how may I help you?" The chair slowly begins to turn and a voice comes out from behind it.

"Well you can put your hands up and tell me the ending of Bambi." Bella turned facing me using her pointing fingers and thumbs to form a gun shape. I tried to keep a straight face but I think I failed. I slowly raised my hands and approached the crazy lady.

"You'll have to come here." I whispered to her. "I can't spoil the fifteen year old movie for everyone." She did as I asked and brought her and her 'gun' close enough that I could whisper in her ear. I inched a little closer while she tried to hold her giggles in, softly and slowly I whispered.

"I'd rather do this." In one quick flash I lowered my arms and grabbed her waist, her hands that were making her 'gun' wrapped around my neck and pulled us closer.

"Edward we can't!" she hissed in my ear.

"Why it's a great way of telling everyone that neither on of us are available, right?"

"I guess, but..." I cut her off with my mouth smashing against her's. I moaned in her mouth with delight, she did the same. I could hear a few atta boy, and woohoos, no doubt the students getting out of classes, if they weren't completely sure of being a cop I can assure their hearts were 100% into it now. Over all the cheers of approval one voice stood out of all the rest, the one that mattered and it was not pleased.

"Isabella Marie Swan what the hell do you think your doing!" Bella let go of me and pushed me away.

"Dad!" Charlie came straight for me and he did not look happy.

"Shouldn't you be working and not screwing around with my daughter! I should fire you for this!" He pushed me back until there was no place for me to go. By now the room was silent, and you know what? Bella has the same temper as her father because she pushed him away from me and she went up one side of him and down the other.

"You know what dad? You have no right to yell at Edward, because if I remember correctly when mom was still around you two used to fool around in here all the time! So just stop!" Everyone was silent now,Bella,Charlie,everyone. It took me awhile to realize that Bella was crying, I pulled her against my chest and mouthed to charlie I was taking home.

The ride home was a quite one if Bella didn't want to talk I wasn't going to make her. We got to her house not a moment too soon, I held Bella close to me until we made to her room. We sat on her bed for about half and hour and all the while it was silent, until Bella started to crawl off the bed. She cleared her throat to speak.

"Edward could you lift the mattress for me?" Her voice cracked from crying so much silently I lifted the mattress and she pulled out the baby book that was placed there a few days prier. She held it close to her chest, and began to sob once more. I waited knowing she needed time to her self, knowing that this was hard for her.

Half an hour later...

Bella's POV.

How do I tell him? How do you tell someone that even your mother didn't stick around? What if he realizes im nothing and leaves? I don't think my heart could bare that. Well it's either now or never. Might as well get it over with.

"Edward?" no sounds come from the room. Maybe he already left, maybe he came to his senses and ran away. I mean who wouldn't after the display I showed at the police station? I began to cry once more feeling alone in this world , but then , I feel strong arms wrap around me assuring me I'm not alone and that everything's ok. I turn to face Edward even though I know I must look like crap, I warped my arms around his neck slowly breathing in his scent.

"I..i thought you were gone" I managed to get out with only one voice crack.

"Bella I would never leave you. I love you too much, sweet heart are you ok?" I could feel his eyes looking down on my, the worry just pouring off of him.

"I'm fine, I'm just having one of those days."

" And what kind of day is that love?" I looked up at him, peering into his eyes seeing the love knowing he would never hurt me, knowing I can tell him anything.


End file.
